Betrayal (Series)
Betrayal is a series about Ash Story Chapter 1: Intro "Ash Ketchum is the very best, like no one ever was. No help from his former friends." Sings a guys voice (Which isn't very good, might I add). The voice was none other than Marco Westfall, the Water/Dark specialist of the Austalion Elite Four. His Black hair and blue eyes blended well with his nice sun-tan. He wore a white T-Shirt and a black and blue bathing suit. His Loyal Greninja. was next to him, sniggering. "Do shut up, Marco," Says Ash Ketchum, champion of Australion said. He is now Nineteen and is weraing his Sinnoh attire. He long ago decided to wear that outfit for two reasons. (1): He made it himself, it wasn't made by his traitorous mother. (2): He had come closest to winning in the Sinnoh League. Plus, the outfit just looks cool. The only difference was that he now has a Mega Ring, which he aquired during his travels in Kalos. Of course, Pikachu is on his shoulder "Your singing sucks," Says the Grass/Fighting Elite Four Member, Bruce Lowes. He has red hair and green eyes, and fair skin, not pale or tan. His green shirt and black basketball shorts are often a source of ridicule among the Elite. His tough-looking Chestnaught nods in agreement. The other two elites, which were girls nod. They are Triva LaFlare (Fire/Psychic) and Sophia Zerak (Electric/Fairy). The former Has fire-red hair and violet eyes that match her type speciality exactly. Her Violet-Red dress is stunning and earns her name of "The Queen of Australion". Sophia Has long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wears a Yellow Shirt and blue jeans with a Pink Pendant, Triva is accompanied by her Delphox, while Sophia has a Dedenne. Marco shrugs. "Haters." Ash rolls his eyes and replies, "Better than traitors." FLASHBACK "Pikachu is unable to battle. Florges is standing, winning Trevor the match!" The announcer called, bringing about a hundred cheers, Trevor included. But the other ten thousand was silent. They were Cheering for Ash, whom was a fan favorite by now. Six years didn't exactly pass to have no fan-base whatsoever. Ash couldn't take it. He had been through too much. He picked up Pikachu and ran. No one found him. Not until a month later. Then, there was a meeting at the Ketchum household. People present were Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Trip, and Paul. Delia was a given. "I don't think Ash should pursue his dream!" Delia stated. The group nodded in agreement. "He's such a kid!" Said an exasperated wannabe Dragon Master. The others continued to add in their comments. Unfortunately, Ash heard them. "Them Bast-" He cut himself off and ran to Prof. Oaks lab. The young trainer told the Professor, Gary, and Tracey everything. Oak nodded. "I know of a region where you can train. Here's a new PokeDex. Good luck." END FLASHBACK Marco shrugs. "I guess. Wait, is that a Dragonite?" The other Elites look up. Indeed, a Dragonite with a satchel lands in front of the squad, and throws five invitations. "Huh," says Ash. "It says here, "You have been chosen for your special skills as one of the best battlers in the world. Meet us at The Lily of Valley City. We await an R.S.V.P. Signed, Pokemon Association". ''Weird, huh?" Bruce nods. "Mine says the same." Marco, Triva, an Sophie nod as well. "Ours, too," They announce in imperfect unison. Ash gets a gleam in his eyes. "We'll have worthy challengers. I'll win that tournament!" Sophie cheers. "Jolteon and Sylveon have been ''begging ''to fight!" Her Dedenne squeals, "'Don't forget me!" Sophie laughs. "Never, Dedenne. I'll never forget you. I remember when I thought Dedennes were weak." Ash interrupts. "No time for sentiments. We have to move." He throws a pokeball, and out comes His one and only Charizard, radiating with power. It roars, startling a flock of Tailows nearby. Marco then sends out his Mantine, Sophia her Togekiss, Triva her Charizard, and Bruce his Tropius. "Fly!" The elites command their pokemon in unison. ----- Later... It is five o'clock in the evening. Sun is setting. No clouds. Very romantic. Dedenne thinks so, at least. "'''Oh, Pikachu. I love you." The words fly into the air, and the sound vanishes as soon as it comes. But the message is forever imprinted in a certain Electric Rodent's heart. You see, a month after Ash became champion, Ash and Sophie became very close. Not in a romantic way, but like brother and sister. Pikachu and Dedenne, however, became closer than that. The two humans' ace pokemon fell for each other harder and faster than any romantic comedy. Pikachu smiles. "Only the best for you, my darling." Dedenne giggles and says, "You're so romantic... But won't Ash and Sophie wonder where we are?" Pikachu smiles. "I left a note. Besides, all the Elite are sparring now." ----- Pikachu was true to his word. Marco just defeated Bruce, and Triva defeated Sophie. Triva and Marco are now in the middle of a showdown. "Jellicent, Confuse Ray!" cries Marco. "Gardevoir, dodge!" cries Triva. The male Jellicent shoots forth a small eerie light that hits Gardevoir before she can get away.The orb than breaks and smaller orbs circle around Gardevoir. Marco smiles evilly. "Jellicent, hex!" Jellicent glares at Gardevoir with evil red-violet eyes. Purple tendrils creep towards the Embrace Pokemon and surround her. A Slight scream is heard, and then nothing. Gardevoir is down for the count, and returned by Triva. "You're good, Marco." She sighs. Marco grins. "I know." Ash clears his throat. "Marco, I challenge you to a battle!" Marco sighs. "You got it." He sends out Greninja. Ash sends out Arcanine (AN: In this series, he aqquired lots of Pokemon during his travels in the Australion region). Marco Sighs Expect a Sunny Day He thinks. "Greninja, Super Shuriken!" Greninja creates a wave of water (Surf) and spins, forming a Water Shuriken, creating giant Shurkiens, but they are just roared away, also returning Greninja and bringing out Floatzel. "Good Job, Arcanine!" Ash praises. "Thank you, Ash!" Marco grits is teeth. "This is Bad." END CHAPTER ONE. What did you guys think? It's not that great, but it will get better. Alright, until next time, Stay Frosty Tropical Mangoes! Chapter 2: A League Together "Floatzel, Aqua Jet!" Marco cries, though he knows it's in vain. Garchomp would just dodge. He's proved right when Ash's Garchomp merely jumps over. Marco sighs. "Floatzel, use Eye of The Storm!" His Floatzel nods. "Yes, master!" He then uses Razor Wind, forming a tornado around him, but then adds water to it, creating a water funnel. Ash's Garchomp cocks his head and growls. The water funnel is then fired off in little blades of compact air and water. Garchomp flies up, receiving small grazes on his legs, but nothing major. "Garchomp, Draco Meteor!" Marco grits his teeth. "Shit!" TO BE WRITTEN